


A Letter to Warden Alistair

by Soelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, The Calling (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soelle/pseuds/Soelle
Summary: My interpretation of the letter included for warden Alistair from the Contact the Hero of Ferelden war table mission.Again, I tried to make it different from the others. This one was easier to write for me as it's more my personility.Hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	A Letter to Warden Alistair

My dear Alistair

Thank the ancestors you’re alright! I’ve been so worried about you since you decline Clarel's summons to Orlais and went into hiding! Every night I hoped you manage to stay out of that woman’s clutches. You know I’ve never been a fan of the wardens and their practises, but I hate them even more for declaring you a fugitive of the order just for asking question about Corypheus. I wish you’d come with me to find a cure for the Calling instead of staying and trying to save them. But I am glad you’ve found Leliana again and Inquisitor Cadash sounds like an amazing woman. I hope I get the chance to meet her. Would be nice to swap Carta stories. 

As for my search, well…it progresses. One or two leads seem like they’ll bare fruit. Despite everything going on, people still seem to have respect for our order. I have no idea why but there you go. Suppose I shouldn’t complain. Being a warden has opened several doors that might have remained closed. I could always take my axe to the damned door but I’m trying for diplomacy first. I learnt enough of that during the Blight. Ugh. Diplomacy.

We’ve never seen eye to eye on the Wardens. You wanted to be one, I never did. So when we’ve taken the cure, I’m leaving the order. For good. Let some else run the Ferelden wardens. Nate can have the job. He’s better with people. I simply want to live the rest of my life with the man I love without all the politics and drama and death. I know you have more respect for the wardens than I, so if you decide to stay I’ll accept that. But know that regardless of whether you stay or leave with me, I will always be your wife. And you will always be my husband.

I’m afraid I must go now. It’s time for the next leg of my journey. I hope this won’t take much longer. I miss you and your ridiculous face so much.

Take care darling. Be careful. Be safe

My love always

Leena


End file.
